


Let them come, and eat me from the insides

by AngstLegend60



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstLegend60/pseuds/AngstLegend60
Summary: The Fanatic is an unforgiving man, and even those not affected by the curse must suffer by his hand.(Couldn't find the Fanatic tag, so yeah lol)
Kudos: 3





	Let them come, and eat me from the insides

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the party wipe i had a few days ago. On my defence, they were lvl 2 characters, and i didn't even know he existed until hekilled my party😂
> 
> Anyways, hope u enjoyed this short drabble nobody asked for!
> 
> (Srry for mistakes, english isn't my first language ;-;)

Oh, they should've known. They should have heard his footsteps in the quiet halls… heard his laughter. His low rambling on the strictures that kept him awake at the night. They should have known.

But it was too late now. Gave felt the blood pouring out of his chest, aware of the fact that the only reason why he was still standing was pure will power. But he was even losing that.

People burnt all around him, cries for help unheard. The skies were filled with smoke, and the corpses grew second by second. His laughter somehow felt like an echo compared to all that. A repeating melody inside of his head.

It was maddening, even taking his profession into account.

He remembered the first few moments vividly, as if it had happened just then. In truth, Gave had lost count of time a long while ago. When the mute leper had fallen, he had know all was lost, but kept feigning ignorance.

After all, ignorance was a bliss, when under the right circumstances.

The rest hadn’t needed to know what was about to happen. They hadn’t deserved such cruel knowledge- because the jester had seen this before. 

Witnessed it. 

Caused it.

It was a slow dance at first, walking around the pray, letting them believe they had a chance. Then slowly letting the realization sink in, only to have them know it was too late for them to escape.

Then the last section came, which included a knife and an available body to stab, though Gave had a deep feeling this “Fanatic” did it differently. Too much blood, perhaps?

The Fanatic was toying with him. Ever since the last one’s death, He had kept toying with Gave, somehow aware that he knew His game.

And at the very thought of that, Gave managed a low chuckle. Oh, he thought he was so smart, didn’t he? Hehehe…

A smirk managed to place itself in his face and he let himself laugh. Perhaps maniatic and hopeless, perhaps soft and understanding. All Gave knew was that His face pulled out a frown when seeing his joyful acceptance. 

(Let them come) He said. 

(Let them come, and eat me from the insides)

(I care not)

And then he fell to his knees, finally letting the pressure in his chest free. He managed a few heavy laughs before falling asleep forever.

He’d die as he’d lived.

Laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Gave didn't deserve to dIE-


End file.
